supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Lords of Death (Rise of the Prime Beings)
The Three Lords of Death are the three most powerful and original beings to exist. History In the beginning, there was nothing but the Void of Oblivion, God and the Dark Phantoms existed but there was an other thing living in the Void, the Three Lords of Death happened to exist and watched the events. When God created light, though it affected the Phantoms, the Three Lords of Death didn't see any trouble, though Small-Death saw light useless, Great-Death found light beautiful and All-Death, like always, was balanced in his judgement over light. During Satan's reign, each year, the day where Harak killed his first Dark Phantom victim and devoured them, All-Death came to him and gave him a gift, the last year of his reign, All-Death's gift was a single phrase, "Yes, Harak, you killed many of your kind during your first days, remember that clearly when the time will come for you to die, for me to bring you to them". During this time, Great-Death managed to create four individuals to help him and his siblings, these four beings would later be known as the Horsemen of Apocalypse, the oldest being Qliphoth who was also the closest to the original aspect of the Brothers. Small-Death eventually took an interest in creation by making die mortals when their time came, he sees it as healing from the disease that we call life. They are known to purpose a way to never die, to gain power and to ressurect if someone defeat them at their own game, currently, only three beings managed to do it. Today, these three beings watch, waiting patiently the day when they will have to reap everything and everyone and to then, as much patiently wait for a new creator to appear and make life. The Necrosians * All-Death: All-Death is the oldest of the Three Lords, his concept is Destruction, he's the closest being to true Omnipotence, All-Death is also the former owner of the Bag of Confinment. * Great-Death: Great-Death is the middle oldest of the Brothers, his concept is Seduction, he is also the former owner of the Cards of Peace. * Small-Death: Small-Death is the youngest of the Necrosians, his concept is Accusation, he is also the former owner of the Chalice of Cure. Powers and Abilities The Three Lords of Death are the original beings in existence, they are the strongest being even stronger than Satan. They were stated to be the rulers of the Void of Oblivion which was their realm, they displayed power of creation (The Veil is the creation of All-Death) and they were able to manipulate as much necrokinesis that umbrakinesis, they were also able to grant powers (Giving to Malthael the role of Death), to ressurect (Like they did with Abel) and to make life eternal (Like when they punished Miles Quat). Vulnerabilities The Brothers aren't affected by basic weaknesses such as a binding or angel blades. The only weapons that can harm any of them is the personal weapons of the Primordials and even that can barely harm them, even Satan was not a threat to them. Trivia * The Three Lords of Death are a variation of the Brothers Death from SCP Foundation. * The age order of their actors is the same that their own age order, Joseph Morgan is younger than James McAvoy who is, himself, younger than Benedict Cumberbatch. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Rise of the Prime Beings Series Category:Primordial Entities Category:Three Lords of Death